


Разбуди меня, я не хочу просыпаться

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, HYDRA Husbands, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Military Background, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Strike Team, omega Brock, poor Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок надеется что не заснет в руках Джека.Брок надеется, что не проснется в плену.Брок спит без снов, вокруг темнота и пустота. Брок не знает, где и когда находится. Он не открывает глаза, чтобы не увидеть того, что видеть не хочет.





	Разбуди меня, я не хочу просыпаться

Брок просыпается от того, что его обливают водой. Утренние процедуры. Он вскидывается, разбрызгивая во все стороны мутные капли с затхлым запахом. Солдаты вокруг смеются. Он отплевывается, пытается вытереть лицо. Они уходят к следующей клетке. На него уже никто не смотрит. Он садится прямо, поднимает колени, кладет на них руки и откидывает голову на прутья решетки в надежде еще подремать.

Ему снилось, что его спасли. Ему снилось, что за ним пришел альфа. Огромный, как скала, сильный, с легкостью раздвинувший прутья решетки и вынесший его на руках на свободу. У альфы были теплые глаза и шершавые обветренные губы. Альфа _весь_ был теплым.

Брок обхватывает себя за плечи и пытается не трястись. Он знает, что это ломка от выводящихся из организма супрессантов. Его все время здесь колотит. Дни расплываются в мареве боли и смутных снов. Он никогда не думал, что будет мечтать об альфе. О красивом, высоком, заботливом и ласковом. Способном выносить поганый характер Брока на постоянной основе, а не просто сующем в него узел в течку.

  
Брока будят мягкие прикосновения пальцев к затылку. Джек перебирает его волосы, чуть надавливая подушечками ближе к вискам и шее. Брок довольно урчит и выгибается, чувствуя тяжесть покоящегося в нем узла. В животе тепло и мокро от спермы.

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться носом Джеку в шею, и чуть не ломает его о прут решетки. Над головой раздается хриплый смешок. Брок отдергивается, оборачивается и видит одного из охранников. Альфа разглядывает его с весельем в глазах, и с жутким акцентом говорит Броку:  
— Скоро ты перестанешь сбегать.

Брок отползает в центр клетки, пока может. Охранники не всегда его отпускают. Один из них любит сжимать его волосы в горсти, и Броку приходится долго сидеть, вдыхая тяжелый запах немытого тела, словно не знавшего супрессантов. Они делают это, чтобы приблизить начало его течки. Броку отчаянно жалко себя.

Альфа хмыкает, бросает в клетку паек - сухую до содранного горла галету, и уходит. Брок сворачивается в клубок, отщипывает по крошке и глотает, давясь, чтобы поддерживать в теле силы.

Джек будит его поцелуем в висок и густым запахом кофе. У Брока мокрое от слез лицо. Он не пытается спрятаться от внимательного взгляда серо-зеленых глаз. Он цепляется за свое отражение в них. Он дома, в кровати, на мягких простынях и подушках. На нем теплая пижама, потому что он все время мерзнет. Брок тянет альфу на себя. Им скоро выходить на службу, но Джек ему не мешает, ложится сверху, накрывает собой с головы до пят. Он такой огромный, что Брок с легкостью умещается под ним, грея руки и душу.

Джек встает через пять минут, и Брок уже в силах начать новый день. Он идет умыться, пока Джек делает для него кофе. Брок берет бритву и поднимает взгляд к зеркалу.

В зеркале отражается грязный потолок клетки. Брок моргает, поворачивает голову. Он лежит возле лужи на цементном полу. Или на бетонном. Или пещера выбита в скале и это гранит. Или какой-то другой камень. Он не знает. Он лежит возле лужи, в которой отражается потолок. Потолок не отличается от пола. То ли камень, то ли цемент, то ли бетон.

Брок верит, что наплакал эту лужу. Он верит, что если поплакать еще, то она станет достаточно глубокой, чтобы утопиться. Слезы давно не текут. Все его тело горит изнутри, съедаемое лихорадкой. Он постоянно бредит.

Бабушка кладет ладонь ему на лоб, проверяя температуру. У бабушки горячая шершавая кожа. У бабушки большие черные глаза — наследство итальянских предков. У бабушки большие уши и зубы. Брок истерично хихикает, выворачиваясь из-под ладони альфы, проверяющего его лоб. Альфа не обращает на него внимания. Брок чувствует другие руки на себе. Кто-то держит ладонь на его груди, прижимая к полу, кто-то держит разведенными его ноги, кто-то грубо щупает его внутри. Он горит. Альфы недовольны. Он до сих пор не течет. В армии хорошие лекарства. Его отпускают, пнув напоследок по бедру, без злобы, как бродячую собаку. Брок всхлипывает и сворачивается в клубок. Он горит. Ему холодно.

Джек целует его колено, заставляя Брока покраснеть. Он никак не может привыкнуть к бесконечной нежности альфы. Он все ждет, что тому надоест возиться с ним, и он просто будет брать то, что хочет. Но Джек по-прежнему хочет брать от Брока смущенные улыбки и неуверенные ласки. Джека по-прежнему устраивает его неспособность связать двух слов в постели и тяга к бесконечной болтовне вне ее. Джек приручает его, топит в своей доброте, чтобы не осталось ни капли страха. Брок жмется к нему, до сих пор боясь быть отвергнутым, брошенным, избитым. Замерзшим.

Он вжимается всем собой в жар альфы, довольно вздыхая, когда тот начинает гладить его по голой спине, вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, чуть надавливая подушечками пальцев на мягкие полушария возле расщелины и возвращаясь обратно к шее. И снова. И снова. Брок выгибается, как кот под лаской. Альфа довольно урчит его податливости, и Броку становится теплее.

Шершавый палец касается его дырки, и Брок напрягается. Сухо. Больно. Он не течет. Нет смазки. Альфа проталкивает палец в сопротивляющееся кольцо мышц. Брок вскидывается в надежде ударить альфу головой по подбородку. На его шее затягивается ошейник, перекрывая воздух. Брок сипит, не в силах закричать — от боли, от ужаса, от усталости, от нестерпимого горя.

За ним никто не придет. Он даже не может здесь сдохнуть, чтобы избежать вязки с одним из черноглазых чужаков. Он закрывает глаза и отпускает тело, чтобы повиснуть на ошейнике, поводок от которого привязан к решетке. Альфа отвешивает ему затрещину.

Его больше не привязывают. У него нет одежды. У него нет одеяла. Ему швырнули крохотную тряпку, которой при желании можно прикрыть какой-нибудь небольшой участок тела. Брок мог бы разорвать ее на полосы, но она такая ветхая, что в этом нет смысла. Он накрывает ею лицо, чтобы спрятаться.

Джек сжимает его плечо, встряхивая от очередного кошмара. Они сидят рядом в креслах самолета. Они возвращаются с успешно выполненной операции. Никто не погиб, и даже не получил серьезных увечий. Мерсье в кресле напротив переплетает косу. На ее руке повязка — пуля прошла вскользь. Вестфол навернулся, зацепившись об корень дерева, и треснулся виском о ствол. Мёрфи листает в ленте твиты с пропущенного им очередного митинга по спасению то ли морских котиков, то ли речных выдр — Броку не видно так далеко. Пилоты шебуршатся в своих креслах, отряд в порядке, все в порядке. Брок опускает голову на плечо Джека. Если бы не подлокотники, он бы улегся на его колени, как в их самый первый раз. Им лететь еще пару часов. Брок смертельно устал. Он боится засыпать.

Он моргает, когда самолет заходит на посадку. Сны приходят не всегда. Кошмары уходят не всегда. Он встает за Джеком и идет к спуску. Их ждет гора бумажной работы, душ, осмотр у медиков, ужин. В каком-то случайном порядке. Брок осторожно находит руку Джека и переплетает с ним пальцы. Джек прижимает его к себе в ответ, понимающе улыбнувшись краешком рта — Брок редко решается на публичные проявления нежности, но ему слишком плохо, чтобы лишать себя поддержки.

Закатное солнце светит мягко, с красноватым отливом. Брок щурится, разглядывая пухлый шар, опускающийся за городом. Он моргает. У альфы красные глаза. Альфа в гоне. Альфа сидит возле его клетки. Брок не реагирует. Двоих омег вчера увели, спровоцировав течку запахом этого самого гона. Брок ждет, когда его тело сдастся. Тело упрямо не слушается и продолжает бороться. Брок так ослаб, что даже не может откинуть руку, измазанную спермой альфы, накрывающую его рот и нос. Он дышит им, но ничего не происходит. Он закрывает глаза. Он хочет спать.

Его будят ведром воды. Как всегда. Ему дают поесть. Как всегда. Его осматривают. Как всегда. Раз за разом — серый пол, серый потолок, грязная вода, альфы вокруг. Брок уже не может встать, чтобы помочиться. Он готов отдаться любому из них, лишь бы прекратились пытки. Ему холодно. Ему мокро.

Джек аккуратно проталкивает в него член, предварительно раскрыв пальцами и языком. Брок обожает, когда Джек его вылизывает. Узел — слишком больно, пальцы — слишком много, член — неплохо, но слишком много. Джек считает, что он привыкнет. Джек тренирует его в зале, в тире, на беговой дорожке и в постели. Джек с удовольствием его вылизывает, и Брок всегда под ним расслабляется и открывается. Броку под ним всегда тепло и безопасно. Джек любит ласкать его, повязав — тогда Брок становится отчаяннее, требовательнее, громче. Кончив, он всегда размякает, полностью расслабляясь, и узел перестает быть пыткой. Кончив, он ластится к Джеку, наслаждаясь его руками, его запахом, его присутствием. Кончив, он даже решается сказать пару ласковых слов, и альфа всегда целует его, собирая с губ нежности.

Брок надеется что не заснет в руках Джека.

Брок надеется, что не проснется в плену.

Брок спит без снов, вокруг темнота и пустота. Брок не знает, где и когда находится. Он не открывает глаза, чтобы не увидеть того, что видеть не хочет.

Что-то шуршит, кто-то разговаривает, пищат больничные приборы. Где-то вдалеке стоит гул, как от большой дороги. Или аэродрома. Или двигателей авианосца.

Брок думает, что сходит с ума. Ему снится бабушка, которой он никогда не знал. Ему снится альфа, которого он никогда не встречал. Ему снится пустыня, в которой он никогда не был. Он чувствует, что по его лицу текут слезы. В его капельнице всегда присутствует успокоительное. Брок знает, что сходит с ума.

Врачи над ним говорят так, будто не знают, что он пришел в сознание. Они обсуждают переломы, ожоги и кому. Они обсуждают отравление и повреждения мозга. Они обсуждают машины, бейсбол и новое кафе за углом. Они обсуждают жизнь, в которой Брок не участвует.

Брок хочет заснуть и проснуться рядом с Джеком.

Брок хочет заснуть и не просыпаться.

*

Джек сцеловывает его слезы, успокаивая истерику, вызванную очередным кошмаром. Брок, захлебываясь словами, рассказывает, что видит во сне клетку. Он видит во сне мир без Джека. Он видит во сне, как его заживо погребают обломки крушащегося здания, из которого он не успел выбраться до взрыва. Он видит во сне, что у него нет семьи и друзей. Он видит во сне, что он никогда не был омегой и не знал тепла обнимающих его рук. Джек укачивает его как дитя и обещает все поправить. Джек не говорит, что все будет хорошо. Джек обещает все поправить.

*

Брок смотрит на Зимнего и думает, что не смог бы так жить — с постоянно стираемой памятью. Он стискивает ладонь Джека и думает, что умрет, если забудет его. Он думает, что свихнется, если Джек его оставит. Альфа подталкивает его ближе к знаменитому оружию Гидры. Брок застенчиво протягивает запястье. Зимний аккуратно принимает его руку и лижет влажную кожу. У него пустые серые глаза. Джек говорит, что он теперь будет часто работать с их отрядом. Брок с интересом рассматривает его, вернувшись к альфе под бок. Он думает, что, если бы не познакомился с Джеком на базе в первый же год службы, то мог бы заинтересоваться красивым альфой. Как минимум в качестве партнера для течки.

Но у него есть Джек. Джек — лучшее, что с ним было в его жизни.

Зимний рассматривает его так, словно когда-то видел, но не может вспомнить.

Киборг с железной рукой, которому стирают память в особенном кресле — Брок давно в Гидре, и давно привык не удивляться слишком сильно.


End file.
